Fractura
by The Nova 6
Summary: Call quería volver al Magisterium. Nunca imaginó cuánto daño les haría tanto a su padre como a sus amigos. Posible CallxCelia. Rating T por posible violencia. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

Call sólo quería regresar al Magisterium.

Meses antes, ni siquiera habría imaginado que podría llegar a tolerar aquellas cuevas. Ahora, hasta los peces ciegos eran preferibles a la helada mirada que le estaba dirigiendo su padre. Se frotó la rodilla.

-Me has mentido.

Call podía saborear la amarga verdad, como si le hubiera salido de la boca. Sabía como si hubiera lamido su brazalete de cobre, y le hubiera dejado un regusto agrio.

-Todavía no has visto la verdad. Ellos te han mentido. Te han dicho que no entrenarte te podría poner en peligro. ¡No voy a dejar que mi hijo vaya a un sitio donde lo único que hacen es decir mentiras! ¡Te están lavando el cerebro como a un Caotizado!

La furia parecía arremolinarse en los ojos de Alastair, mucho menos amistosos que los de _Estrago. _

_Estrago. _Otra cosa que Call añoraba del Magisterium. Sabía que a su padre le haría menos gracia aún tenerlo por allí, los padres de Tamara lo matarían nada más verlo y Aaron vivía en un orfanato. Call no podía evitar preocuparse por su lobo. Era difícil verlo como una mascota, pero tenerlo suelto en el bosque hasta que Call volviera seguía sonando fatal.

Y también estaba preocupado por Aaron. Su contrapeso tenía muchísimo estrés sobre sus hombros, y ni siquiera sabía que Call era su enemigo potencial. Irónico.

-Tengo que ir. ¡Estoy harto de que estés intentando protegerme cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de curarme la pierna! Si no te diera tanto miedo la magia, podrías haberla usado para sanarme. ¿Se te había ocurrido siquiera que me podrías haber protegido en ese momento? Pero no, tu manera de protegerme ha sido soltarme una mentira detrás de otra. ¡Me dijiste que nací en un hospital! ¡Nunca me dijiste que mamá murió en combate! ¡Ni que yo estaba allí! ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste que yo no soy yo!

Call estaba muy confuso. Toda su furia reprimida acababa de estallar. Estaba temblando, igual que el suelo a sus pies. Su padre lo miraba con miedo, rogándole que parara. La magia estaba prohibida en aquella casa.

_El Caos quiere devorar. _Call había estado tratando de convencerse de que era él mismo, que era Callum Hunt, que había cumplido trece años el mes pasado y que le gustaba patinar, comer helados y los topos. Su manera de protegerse a sí mismo mediante el sarcasmo le había funcionado muy bien hasta aquel momento.

-No te he curado -dijo el padre de Call-, pero tampoco te he matado. No te he atado la magia cuando debería haberlo hecho. Tenía la esperanza de que Constantine Madden no hubiera tomado la forma de mi propio hijo. Todo lo que he hecho es porque te quiero.

-¿Me tiraste ese cuchillo para que yo lo cogiera o para matarme? ¿Te importaba más matar a Constantine que el amor que sientes hacia tu hijo?

A Call le aterrorizaba la respuesta. Él amaba a su padre, y estaba seguro de que Constantine Madden no era capaz de algo así. Incluso si no fuese malvado ¿mataría su padre a su único hijo sólo por si acaso?

-Yo no… -Alastair se detuvo-. Vale. Vete. Quizá puedas salvar el mundo. Quizá puedas ser mejor de lo que yo lo he sido. Quizá logres salvar a la gente como yo no pude.

Call estaba demasiado aturdido como para alegrarse de su victoria. ¿Cómo podía llamarlo "victoria" cuando alguien le miraba de esa manera? Una mezcla de furia, miedo, y amor esperanzado. El tipo de mirada que te suplicaba por cambiar de idea..

Pero Callum no pensó en arrepentirse. Aunque hubiera querido, dudaba de si lo habría podido hacer. Call no podía simplemente llamar al maestro Rufus con su tornado portátil y decir: _Lo siento mucho, tengo un asunto familiar que me va a llevar toda la vida. Gracias por enseñarme y por este brazalete tan chulo. ¡Adiós!_

Call también quería volver a ver a sus amigos. Aaron necesitaba a su contrapeso, y Tamara necesitaba su amigo-saco de boxeo. Call tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar sonreír. Miró a su padre y asintió, murmurando un "gracias", y caminando lentamente hacia su habitación para hacer el equipaje. Prefería no tener que llevar el mismo uniforme durante todo el año. Tamara se desmayaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Un autobús Greyhound no era la mejor manera de viajar a un colegio de magia. De todas maneras, Call no quería montarse en un coche con su padre constantemente preguntándole si quería volver a casa. Aaron accedió a ir con él, así que ahí estaban, dos aprendices de mago, en la parada del autobús a las siete de la mañana. Call tenía una mochila llena de comida, libros y cosas preciadas que quería tener consigo, y una pequeña maleta con ruedas llena de ropa. _Semíramis _estaba bien sujeta en el cinturón de Call, y el chico esperaba que no se lo llevaran a un centro de detención de menores por llevar un cuchillo encima. Aaron también tenía una bolsa y una mochila de lona, y parecía tan cansado como Call. De alguna manera, aunque estuviera cansado, también parecía feliz. Call se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien tan feliz pudiera usar magia del Caos. Los ojos del chico aún estaban casi cerrados, y su pelo le caía sobre los ojos de manera que le molestaba. Tenía la pierna rígida, y sentía la rodilla como si tuviera clavadas muchas agujas. Call necesitaba un café.

Llevaban esperando al autobús por lo menos quince minutos. Aaron hojeaba un taco de cromos de béisbol y mordisqueaba distraídamente una manzana. Call intentaba leer, pero la brillante luz difuminaba las blancas páginas y le daba en los ojos. Deseó que su padre le hubiera dejado llevarse su monopatín.

Call suspiró y cerró su libro, y Aaron levantó la vista de los cromos para dirigirle a su amigo una mirada cómplice.

-¿Te aburres?

Call meneó la cabeza.

-Nada puede ser más aburrido que la Sala de la Arena y el Aburrimiento.

Aaron sonrió, y justo entonces, el autobús apareció, haciendo un ruido chirriante al frenar. Call y Aaron cogieron sus bolsas y subieron al vehículo. Aaron le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a subir, pero él se negó obstinadamente. Se dirigieron a la parte trasera del autobús pasando de largo a los demás pasajeros. Call miró a su alrededor.

Una mujer joven con un bebé estaba sentada en diagonal a ellos, un anciano dormitaba justo enfrente, y una chica que parecía universitaria escuchaba música a su izquierda. Los dos chicos dejaron sus bolsas en el suelo y se sentaron. El autobús arrancó, y pronto los edificios y los árboles se convirtieron en borrones de color. Call terminó durmiéndose.

Sus sueños estuvieron plagados de imágenes confusas de una máscara grotesca, y un grupo de topos malvados repitiendo la palabra _Enemigo_ una y otra vez. Imágenes de él mismo escapando de un ejército de Caotizados, cojeando y tropezándose con su pierna mala rozaron los límites de su consciencia. Su propia cara asustada fundiéndose en la de Constantine Madden fue la última cosa que vio antes de despertar de sopetón.

El autobús se había detenido bruscamente, y Call casi se golpeó la frente con el asiento de delante. Parpadeó y se frotó los ojos, y cuando pudo enfocar bien la mirada, vio a Aaron mirando por encima del asiento, curioso. Se habían parado a un lado de la carretera, y había un bosque a su izquierda. La conductora del autobús gruñó y abrió la puerta, saliendo al exterior y caminando hacia la parte delantera. Su pelo canoso desapareció al agacharse. Un minuto después, subió de nuevo al autobús.

-Todo el mundo fuera. He chocado contra algo y hay un neumático reventado. Espero que puedan llamar a un taxi, porque estamos en medio de la nada.

La voz grave de la conductora hacía parecer las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban. Call frunció el ceño y cogió sus maletas, cojeando hacia la parte delantera del autobús. Aaron le siguió.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿No tiene un neumático de repuesto? -preguntó, esperando que estuvieran cerca de su destino. Call y Aaron habían planeado ir hasta la parada de autobús más próxima al Magisterium, que estaba varios kilómetros más allá, y luego dar marcha atrás para que no les siguieran. Ahora podrían estar perdidos, y ninguno tenía teléfono móvil. Quizá pudieran tomar alguno prestado de los otros pasajeros.

-En algún lugar de Virginia -respondió la conductora-. Creo que estamos en Luray. Lo siento, cariño.

Ignoró olímpicamente la segunda pregunta de Call, que intentó no fruncir demasiado el ceño en su presencia y se bajó del autobús.

Call tardó en reaccionar cuando vio lo que había provocado el choque. Una masa de pelo gris y sangre yacía debajo del autobús, con su cara mirando a Call. Una lengua rosa asomaba por entre sus colmillos y reposaba en el pavimento. Sus ojos en espiral miraban a la nada. Aaron llegó por detrás y dio un respingo. Era un lobo Caotizado. No era _Estrago, _pero sí un lobo macho adulto que parecía mucho menos manso que él.

Ésos eran los bosques que había fuera del Magisterium.


	3. Chapter 3

Call y Aaron se habían quedado mudos. Se miraron el uno al otro con la boca abierta. Los otros pasajeros habían empezado a bajarse del autobús. La chica universitaria se quitó los auriculares, frunciendo el ceño mientras se estiraba y apartó a Call de su camino. El chico tropezó, y su pierna izquierda se torció dolorosamente. Aaron le cogió, mirando enfadado a la chica. Ella ni siquiera les miraba; estaba más atenta mirando al lobo muerto.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Iba a ver a mi familia! -protestó, dando una patada al parachoques ensangrentado, frustrada. Empujó a Aaron al darse la vuelta, pero él tenía dos piernas y era rápido de reflejos. Call no pudo evitar sentir envidia de la facilidad que tenía para no perder el equilibrio. No pudo evitar pensar si la envidia sería una emoción propia de villanos.

Aaron cogió la muñeca de Call, y éste intentó no caerse. Aaron le ayudó a llegar hasta un lado de la carretera. Iba arrastrando los pies por el pavimento, ya que intentaba no tropezarse e irse de boca contra el suelo.

-Bueno, creo que está claro que estamos fuera del Magisterium -Aaron miró a la gente en la carretera, que en ese momento les ignoraba-. Eso es bueno, aunque tenemos que pensar cómo vamos a meternos en el bosque sin que se den cuenta.

Aaron cogió la correa de su bolsa y Callum se inclinó un poco hacia delante, haciendo parecer que ambos chicos estaban teniendo una discusión sobre quién le pediría un teléfono a los adultos.

-Ésos están pasando de nosotros. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos y ya? -preguntó, moviendo un brazo en dirección al grupo de los "adultos" detrás de ellos, que seguían gruñendo acerca de estar en ningún sitio.

Aaron chasqueó los labios y alzó los brazos.

-Muy bien. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes andar? -le preguntó a Call, con sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación. Call intentó no temblar delante de él.

-Vamos a ir de todos modos. Lo único que tengo que hacer es coger un palo y usarlo de bastón si lo necesito. Como intentes llevarme te tiraré al Estanque Mariposa mientras duermes -le sonrió. El Estanque Mariposa le hizo recordar cuando trabajaron en equipo y se perdieron, pero las palabras que les había dicho el Devorado se colaron en su mente.

_-Uno de vosotros fracasará. Uno de vosotros morirá. Y uno de vosotros ya está muerto. _

¿Se refería a él? Después de todo, Constantine había muerto, más o menos. ¿Qué pasaba con sus amigos? ¡No podía dejarles morir!

Call parpadeó, asintiendo. Miró a Aaron, que todavía le miraba a él como si esperaba que dijera algo más.

-Vámonos de una vez -dijo Call, observando el bosque como si estuviera lleno de monstruos, listos para abalanzarse sobre él y machacarle. Aaron asintió, dándole una palmada en la espalda, que casi le dolió. Call siguió a su contrapeso.

Caminaron atravesando el bosque, dejando atrás los árboles de color verde. El caluroso verano de Virginia aún rozaba Septiembre, dándole de lleno en la nuca y achicharrándole la espalda. Unas cuantas ardillas correteaban por las ramas de los árboles, y Call se echó a reír ante la idea de ardillas Caotizadas.

Aaron se volvió hacia él. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?

Call rió, alcanzando a Aaron.

-¿Y si hubiera ardillas Caotizadas? Ya sabes, ardillas que corren por todas partes con cámaras de vigilancia camufladas dentro de las bellotas…

Call sabía que no era divertido pensar sobre espías enemigos, pero no podía evitar encontrarlo gracioso. Por suerte, Aaron le siguió el juego.

-O topos cavando túneles hacia el subsuelo del Magisterium -dijo, refiriéndose a la historia que Call les había contado cuando estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con normalidad. Aaron y Call estallaron en risas, y este último casi se cayó encima de una rama. Por una vez, Call no lo vio como una prueba de que no podía hacer nada a derechas. En su lugar, se rió más fuerte. Era poder reírse con un amigo, olvidar sus problemas y hacer bromas estúpidas como un niño normal.

Aaron se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, sujetándose el estómago. Cuando minutos después ambos pudieron calmarse, Aaron aún sonreía, y a Call le dolían las mejillas. Había sido fantástico. Call cogió una bellota, examinándola como si pensara que tenía truco. Aaron soltó una risotada que sonó más bien como un exabrupto. Call sonrió levemente, tratando de no reírse de nuevo, y lanzó la bellota, golpeando el tronco de un árbol con un ruido sordo y cayendo de nuevo al suelo. Reanudaron la marcha hasta que calcularon que habían andado unos ochocientos metros sin perder la sonrisa. Entonces Aaron habló.

-¿Dónde crees que estará _Estrago? _Le dejamos aquí, no debería estar demasiado lejos…

Tan pronto como Aaron terminó la frase, la maleza crujió y se agitó. Ambos chicos se miraron, súbitamente serios, y Call extrajo a _Miri _de su cinturón, poniéndose espalda contra espalda. Aaron conjuró una bola de fuego en ambas manos, pareciendo un aprendiz de superhéroe en una película. O algo así. La pierna de Call se tensó al prepararse para la acción.

Unas cuantas piedras saltaron por los aires, y un lobo salió del bosque, removiendo hojas y ramas mientras corría. Aaron echó el brazo hacia atrás por instinto, y Call casi lanzó a _Miri. _En el último segundo, Call detuvo a Aaron poniendo su brazo delante, notando el calor del fuego a centímetros escasos de sus manos. Podía sentir su pelo chamuscándose. Trató de no moverse y deslizó la daga de nuevo en su cinturón.

-¡Quieto! -gritó Call, y un árbol estalló en llamas a cinco metros de distancia. Era mejor eso que la alternativa. El chico dio un paso adelante-. ¡Es _Estrago! _

Invocó una bola de agua en sus manos, lanzándola hacia el árbol para detener el creciente infierno. _Estrago _corrió hasta ponerse detrás de Call, asustado. Sus ojos en espiral reflejaban el fuego. Aaron aún estaba paralizado por el shock, mirando al fuego que se les acercaba poco a poco. Call le cogió del brazo, sacándole del aturdimiento.

-¡No te quedes ahí! ¡CORRE! -Call tiró de su amigo, llevándolo fuera de la ruta del fuego. Aaron dio un paso atrás.

-¿Y tú qué? ¡No puedes correr! -los ojos de Aaron mostraban miedo, y su color verde contrastaba mucho con el fuego.

Call creó tres bolas de agua.

-¡Corre hacia los lados! Yo me ocuparé de esto. ¡No me importa si quieres ayudar cuando estés a salvo, pero corre!

Empujó a Aaron, mientras _Estrago _tenía un dilema. Como animal, quería correr y escapar. Pero los lobos nunca abandonan a la manada. Call abrazó el torso de _Estrago, _obligándolo a dirigirse hacia un lado, fuera del peligro. Aaron asintió y le silbó.

-Ven aquí, _Estrago. _

Call se volvió. El fuego estaba más cerca, y pudo sentir el calor en oleadas aproximándose a él. Los ojos se le humedecieron, y su rostro estaba enrojecido por el aumento de temperatura. Estaba empezando a perder la consciencia. El humo se elevaba hacia el cielo, haciendo arder su garganta. El olor de la madera quemándose cubrió todo el bosque con su olor a almizcle. Call combinó las tres bolas en una, aprovechando el viento a su favor. Se concentró, y comenzó a sudar por el calor y por el estrés. El viento transportó la temblorosa bola de agua, soltándola encima de las llamas. Call pudo ver a Aaron correr en diagonal dentro del bosque, con _Estrago _delante de él. Aaron se paró un par de veces para lanzar él mismo bolas de agua. Call volvió a aprovechar el viento, apartando el fuego de Aaron y _Estrago. _Entonces llamó a la tierra, forzándola a sacar el agua que contenía.

Un pequeño tsunami se estrelló contra el fuego, llenándolo todo de vapor. Ahora sólo había unas pocas llamas en las ramas sobre sus cabezas y en el suelo. Una rama cayó tras él con un horrible crujido, y Call usó más agua y un poco de viento para apagarla antes de que el fuego volviese a crecer. El viento extinguió las llamas en los árboles cercanos como si fueran velas apagándose. Pudo ver más lobos corriendo, y esperó que no les hicieran daño a ellos ni a la gente del autobús. Los pájaros revoloteaban por arriba, y ciervos y conejos huían en estampida a su alrededor. Las ramas se quebraron, y él pudo oír los gritos de pánico de los pájaros y los aullidos lobunos. Call acabó con las últimas chispas del incendio.

En medio del caos, Call se volvió y regresó a donde estaba Aaron, pocos metros más allá, respirando con dificultad. Miró alrededor asombrado, y dejó escapar un grito ahogado, a lo que Call respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ante ellos estaba el Magisterium, con las dobles puertas abiertas revelando las fascinantes cuevas tras ellas. El símbolo le recordó a Call el mantra que había memorizado: _El fuego quiere quemar, el agua quiere fluir, el aire quiere subir, la tierra quiere atar, el caos quiere devorar. _

Los amigos de Call y Aaron les esperaban frente a la caverna. Jasper parecía estar pensando en una manera de echarle la culpa a Call, y Tamara les dirigió una mirada desaprobadora. Celia sonrió a Call.

El maestro Rufus, sin embargo, no lo encontró tan divertido.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron fue el primero en hablar, tras recuperar el aliento y enderezarse.

-La culpa ha sido mía -dijo firmemente, mirando al maestro Rufus a los ojos-. Creí escuchar algo, pero era sólo el viento. Prendí fuego al árbol y Call me salvó la vida.

Call abrió su boca para luego cerrarla, castañeteando los dientes. Miró a su alrededor. _Estrago _se había ido corriendo, y apenas podía ver sus ojos llenos de Caos mirando desde detrás de los arbustos. Si el maestro Rufus, Jasper o Celia le veían con _Estrago, _estaba muerto. Call se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo provoqué el incendio y te dije que corrieras. De todos modos, si te hubieras quedado sólo habría sido una carga para ti.

Call miró a Aaron, tratando de comunicarle su gratitud. Aaron había mentido. Le podría haber hablado al maestro Rufus sobre _Estrago, _pero se echó toda la culpa a sí mismo. Aaron asintió.

Jasper exhaló un bufido agudo que parecía una ardilla Caotizada siendo torturada.

-Creo que estás mintiendo para salvarle el culo a tu contrapeso. ¿De verdad ha provocado el incendio _accidentalmente? _

Jasper hizo comillas con los dedos en esa última palabra. Y Call se sintió decepcionado con Jasper; pensaba que habían hecho las paces el año anterior. ¡Si hasta Jasper le había dado su sándwich!

-Ya basta, Jasper. Hay que llevarles dentro y comprobar si tienen quemaduras. Luego continuaremos vuestras lecciones -dijo el maestro Rufus con una voz grave que no permitía discusión.

Una vez le bajó la adrenalina, Call se dio cuenta de cuánto le dolía la pierna. Habían caminado a través del bosque, y necesitaba un descanso. Cerró la boca y empezó a andar, ignorando el siempre presente dolor en su pierna izquierda. Cojeó lo suficientemente rápido como para no quedarse atrás. Celia caminó más despacio para poder andar a su ritmo.

-Creo que has sido muy valiente -le dijo en voz baja, pero firme.

Call se estremeció. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le alabase, especialmente las chicas. Jugueteó con la correa de su mochila, y se detuvo en seco.

En la lucha a contrarreloj para apagar el fuego, se había olvidado de su otra bolsa. Probablemente estaba en algún lugar del bosque, quizá se había quemado hasta las cenizas. ¡Se había quedado sin ropa para todo el año!

Celia se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de él y se volvió, mirándolo con perplejidad.

-¿Qué? ¡Es sólo un cumplido!

Call negó con la cabeza. El grupo estaba a varios metros de ellos y no se dieron cuenta de que se habían parado.

-Me he dejado la bolsa en el bosque. Da igual, volveré mañana a por ella. Sigamos -dijo, reanudando la marcha.

-¿Estás seguro? -Celia le cogió de la muñeca para detenerle-. No creo que quieras que los lobos Caotizados la destrocen.

La mano de Celia era muy cálida, lo que hizo que Call se sintiera aún más incómodo. No le gustaba que nadie le tocara. Apartó la mano todo lo gentilmente que fue capaz.

-Necesito sentarme cuanto antes. Además, no quiero quedarme atrás -Call siguió andando, y Celia volvió a su lado. El chico metió las manos en los bolsillos, tocando la empuñadura de _Miri-. _Vete con ellos, no quiero que te quedes atrás por mí.

Celia frunció el ceño.

-Yo quería hablar contigo. No tienes que alejarte de la gente todo el tiempo. Venga, apenas hablamos el año pasado, ¡y hace meses que no nos vemos! Algo interesante tiene que haber pasado.

-La única cosa interesante que he hecho ha sido hacer levitar el agua del grifo de la cocina. Mi padre me castigó por usar la magia y por haber mojado el suelo.

Call recordó los días que había pasado en su casa, limpiando su habitación y lloriqueando por no tener permitido usar la magia. Y la única vez que había tenido que lavar los platos, ¡le habían castigado por hacerlo más divertido!

Celia se rió.

-Venga, en serio. Algo bueno te tiene que haber pasado. ¿Un cumpleaños, una mascota, una _chica? _-preguntó, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, aumentando el malestar de Call.

-¿Q-qué te hace pensar que alguien quiera salir conmigo? -tartamudeó, tropezando con la raíz de un árbol y mirando a todas partes menos a Celia. Su cara estaba más roja que cuando se había enfrentado al incendio. Él no era nadie especial.

-Bueno, eres amable y muy divertido. He oído que las chicas los prefieren melancólicos -la voz de Celia era sincera. ¿Realmente encontraba su sarcasmo divertido?

Call recibió un codazo en las costillas. Gritó y se preparó para devolver el golpe, y su puño casi se estrelló contra la cara de Tamara.

Tamara se acercó más, lo suficiente para susurrarle sin que Celia se enterara.

-Te está tirando los tejos. Te lo dije -murmuró, para luego mirar a Celia con una sonrisa falsa de disculpa-. Di algo que no sea estúpido.

Tras decir eso, se alejó de ellos.

Call trató de buscar una excusa que le permitiera escaparse.

-Tamara me necesita. Aaron y ella están discutiendo y quiere mi apoyo. ¡Adiós! -se marchó cojeando lo más rápido que podía, ignorando el daño lacerante de su rodilla. Por suerte, Celia decidió no seguir insistiendo.

Para cuando consiguió alcanzar al resto del grupo, ya estaban dentro de la caverna. Observó las puertas cerrarse, impidiéndole ver el cielo al mediodía. Algunas nubes de humo se elevaban desde el bosque. Finalmente, las puertas se cerraron con un ruido sordo, aislándoles del mundo normal y arrastrándoles al sobrenatural. El maestro Rufus se dirigió a Celia y Jasper, mandándoles regresar a sus habitaciones. Call y Aaron serían llevados a la enfermería, y Tamara se negó a dejarlos solos, poniendo como excusa que "podrían hacerse daño aún en una cama de hospital."

Ignorando las protestas de Call de que estaba bien, le obligaron a sentarse y dejar que Amaranth le examinara. Miró por la habitación. Era la misma de la última vez; plana y de techo alto comparada con las cuevas llenas de estalagmitas de otras partes del Magisterium. Las camas estaban perfectamente hechas, y frascos de hierbas y medicinas alineadas en una estantería de madera a la derecha de Call. Aaron estaba sentado a su izquierda, siendo atendido por un enfermero. Era un hombre, con una larga trenza rubia que le caía sobre la espalda.

Tamara se sentó, rígida como era habitual, en una silla al lado de la puerta. Cada poco tiempo miraba a Call o Aaron y les dirigía una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué tal tu pierna?

Call se sobresaltó cuando la enfermera Amaranth le hizo aquella pregunta. Estaba sosteniendo su pierna derecha, flexionándola y moviéndole su tobillo bueno-. ¿Has notado rigidez desde el accidente?

Call estaba aliviado de que no le hubiera preguntado sobre su otra pierna. Prefería no tener que explicar que _nunca _había estado bien.

-No, está bien. Como nueva -a Call nunca le habían gustado las visitas de los médicos. Siempre le preguntaban si le dolía algo mientras le examinaban. Siempre le pedían que les enseñara la pierna para comprobar si tenía buen aspecto. En opinión de Call, la carne torcida y estropeada nunca tenía buen aspecto, pero los médicos no estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Alguna dificultad respiratoria? ¿Tos, dolor de garganta? -Amaranth usaba el mismo lenguaje formal y corto de cualquier médico, aun estando lejos de ser normal..

-No -si hacía preguntas cortas, recibiría respuestas cortas.

Amaranth puso una mano en su pecho. Cerró los ojos, respirando como si estuviera meditando-. Respira hondo, por favor.

Call inhaló por la nariz y exhaló por la boca. El aire hizo un ruido sibilante al salir. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Podía sentir la magia de la enfermera filtrándose en sus huesos, buscando heridas. Pareció enfocarse entonces en sus pulmones. Amaranth abrió los ojos, retiró la mano y asintió.

-No hay inhalación severa de humo. Si te empieza a costar respirar, vuelve aquí. ¿Tienes alguna quemadura en algún sitio?

-No -lo peor que le podría haber pasado sería que sus cejas se hubieran quemado. Amaranth siguió examinándole, arremangándole la camisa y desabotonándosela. Entonces empezó a arremangarle la pernera izquierda del pantalón, y Call se puso muy nervioso.

-Si el pantalón no está quemado, ¿no significa que mi pierna tampoco lo está? -rebatió Call, sin poder evitar que la voz le saliera temblorosa. Ella le miró entre preocupada y molesta.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón. No escondes nada, ¿verdad? ¿Cortes? ¿Algún arma?

Call desenvainó a _Semíramis, _ofreciéndosela por la parte de la empuñadura.

-Le juro que esto es todo -dijo, esperando que su voz no sonara sospechosa. ¿No podía tener su intimidad? ¡Ya estaba sentado sin camisa, congelándose!

Aaron y Tamara lo miraban con preocupación mal disimulada. Eran sus mejores amigos, mejor dicho sus únicos amigos, pero eso sólo le hacía sentirse peor, tenerlos mirando el grotesco hematoma en su pierna.

-¿Qué pasa ahí? -el otro enfermero se volvió, metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban. Call lo miró ceñudo, y el otro se inclinó, tirando de la pernera de su pantalón sin molestarse en preguntar nada más. Call resistió las ganas de pegarle una patada. Sabía que Rufus estaba al otro lado de la puerta, y si empezaba una pelea, el maestro no estaría precisamente feliz.

El aire frío le rodeó la pierna mala, haciéndole retirarla por instinto. Su pantorrilla golpeó los soportes de madera de la cama; Call apretó los dientes, agarrando las sábanas para evitar gritar. Se volvió a cubrir la pierna, mirando al enfermero con la expresión más asesina que podía poner. Les echó una mirada fugaz a sus amigos, e inmediatamente miró a otro lado. Sus caras estaban en shock, y parecían no poder decidir si les dolía tanto como a él o simplemente estaban asqueados.

-¿Qué era eso? -barbotó Tamara sin miramientos.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso? -Aaron estaba preocupado y cabreado al mismo tiempo. Call creyó que Aaron podía usar la magia del Caos, ya que estaba completamente lívido.

Call apartó la vista. Había pasado lo que tanto había temido. Ellos le tenían miedo, su pierna desfigurada les daba asco. Se levantó y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta antes de que pudieran protestar.

El maestro Rufus estaba apoyado en una estalagmita, leyendo un libro enorme que tenía en ambas manos. Cuando Call apareció, avergonzado y agitado, lo dejó caer sobre su pie. Aaron y Tamara salieron de la habitación tras él, atrapándolo antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, o en su caso, cojeando.

-¡Lo sentimos! ¡No nos dimos cuenta de lo que era! -gritó Tamara, con el eco de su voz resonando en las paredes de la cueva.

-¿No está claro? ¡No es tan difícil darse cuenta de que cojeo todo el tiempo! -Call sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, pero no quería perder a sus únicos amigos. Su miedo y vergüenza hacían que su furia se disparara. Se sentía como si algo más oscuro que el negro envolviera su corazón.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -la voz profunda del maestro Rufus resonó en la caverna. Los tres casi se habían olvidado de que estaba ahí. Los tres se volvieron y exclamaron al unísono:

-¡Nada!

Rufus frunció los labios.

-Vale. Pues id a vuestras habitaciones. Las clases empiezan mañana.

Se dio la vuelta, haciendo revolotear su capa gris. Dobló una esquina y desapareció de la vista.

Call aún se negaba a mirar a Aaron y a Tamara. Les dio la espalda y se alejó tambaleándose tan rápido como podía. Caminaron en silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

Call cojeó de vuelta a su dormitorio tan rápido como pudo, pero aun así terminó caminando varios metros por detrás de Aaron y Tamara. Le dirigían extrañas miradas cuando pensaban que Call no les miraba, pero no decían nada. A Call le daba igual. Sólo quería encerrarse en su habitación y acostarse pronto. No quería bajar al Refectorio a comer o asistir a sus clases al día siguiente.

Recorrieron las cuevas en un silencio tenso, pasando al lado de las estalagmitas cubiertas de brillante musgo y rocas iridiscentes. Por encima de sus cabezas, las estalactitas afiladas les amenazaban como los colmillos afilados de un lobo. Más adelante, Call podía escuchar el agua del río lamiendo la orilla. Podía escucharlo todo en medio de aquel implacable silencio; el agua gotear desde las estalactitas, sus pisadas, el agua correr y los fantasmagóricos ecos en los pasadizos sin fin. Call se preguntó si Warren estaría por ahí, observándolos desde la oscuridad. Aún le debía un cordón de sus zapatos.

Cuando finalmente volvieron a sus dormitorios, Call entró a toda prisa para cerrar su puerta tan rápido como fuera posible. La última cosa que vio fue a Tamara alcanzándole con una mirada de determinación en su cara.

-¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo, estúpido! ¡Venga! -gritó, aporreando la puerta. Su evidente molestia era casi palpable. Lo que ella no sabía era que Call estaba diez veces más determinado a dejar la puerta cerrada. Al menos, hasta que su alijo de gusanos de gominola rancios del año anterior se acabara.

-¡Tamara, déjalo! Sabes que no va a salir hasta que no tenga otro remedio -la voz calmada de Aaron apenas atravesó la gruesa puerta de Call. Aaron estaba en lo cierto, y eso le molestaba.

Call pudo escuchar a Tamara bufar.

-Vale. Pero si no da la cara mañana, le sacaré de ahí dentro -aseguró.

Call casi podía verla poner los ojos en blanco, cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño con exasperación. Call oyó sus pisadas hasta que Tamara cerró de golpe su puerta. Call se permitió sonreír. Se dio la vuelta. Su habitación estaba casi exactamente como la había dejado. A la gruesa alfombra debían haberle pasado el aspirador, y Call casi se rió al imaginarse a una vieja criada yendo por toda la escuela mágica y lavando las sábanas, preguntándose dónde se había dejado las gafas y cómo había dejado la residencia de ancianos.

La cama estaba pulcramente hecha, y encima de ella había una camisa que había estado buscando durante meses. En su prisa por hacer el equipaje, debió habérsela dejado bajo la cama. Parecía burlarse de él con su hilarante y molesto eslogan, "Mi alma fue arrebatada para dejar sitio a todo este SARCASMO". Call ya no lo encontraba divertido. Su alma había sido expulsada de su cuerpo antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sobrepasada por el Caos.

Call frunció el ceño y arrojó la camisa, que se enganchó en el ventilador del techo, ondeando como una bandera de rendición. Se deshizo de los zapatos y lanzó a _Miri _en la mesilla de noche. Se recostó en su cama, abriendo su mochila y buscando algo para entretenerse. Encontró un mazo de cartas que podría haber servido si supiera jugar al solitario. Los únicos juegos que conocía eran "Go-Fish" y "Texas Hold 'Em" los cuales eran multijugador. Call suspiró. Le esperaba una larga y aburrida noche.

Call despertó con el sonido de golpes en su puerta. Debía haberse quedado dormido cuando mirar el techo lleno de gemas se volvió aburrido.. Abrió pesadamente un ojo, murmurando algo ininteligible. Se limpió la saliva de la barbilla y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas.

-¡Si volvemos a llegar tarde será culpa tuya! -exclamó Tamara a través de la puerta de madera. Call se sentó, restregándose los ojos y alisándose el pelo. De milagro, logró salir de la cama sin tirar el edredón. Se acercó perezosamente hasta el armario empotrado, sacando uno de los uniformes que le habían dado. Introdujo a _Miri _en su cinturón, se puso el brazalete del Curso de Cobre y se metió en el baño. Decidió que su pelo estaba bien tal cual y se mojó la cara varias veces, tomándose su tiempo. Call deseó que Tamara tuviera un ataque de histeria.

Salió de su habitación.

-Quizá me haga falta un cartel de "No molestar" -dijo, mirando a Tamara y estirando los brazos.

-Vale, Bestia Durmiente, lo apuntaré en mi lista -sonrió Tamara, con su voz rezumando sarcasmo.

Call entrecerró los ojos.

-El sarcasmo es lo mío. ¡Además, ni siquiera es el mismo cuento!

Aaron puso los ojos en blanco detrás de ellos.

-¿Podemos ir a desayunar, por favor? ¡Hace nada te quejabas de llegar tarde! -el chico rubio miró a Call y luego a Tamara, sonando como un padre enfadado. Eso era algo que Call conocía demasiado bien.

El trío caminó hacia el Refectorio, pensando en silencio. Call quiso preguntar si podían coger un bote, pero se mantuvo callado, con la mandíbula tensa y evitando mirarlos. La regia postura de Tamara nunca flaqueaba, y Aaron tenía demasiadas ganas de desayunar como para que le importara. Los peces ciegos parecían reírse de ellos mientras nadaban.

El Refectorio estaba lleno de estudiantes y Maestros comiendo y charlando. Call vio a Alex Strike hablando con un grupo de estudiantes del Curso de Plata. Algunos estudiantes del Curso de Hierro, de doce años, estaban agrupados y miraban con los ojos como platos la habitación. Algunos miraban sospechosamente a la comida llena de liquen. ¿Había parecido Call tan estúpido el año pasado?

Algunos de los estudiantes más mayores y compañeros suyos del Curso de Cobre se callaron cuando Aaron pasó a su lado, mirándolo con temor. Tamara permaneció erguida, como si fuera una emperatriz dirigiéndose a su corte. Call mantuvo la cabeza gacha y cogió un plato. Lo llenó de comida y se sentó, devorando furiosamente un trozo de corteza con sabor a chocolate. Aaron y Tamara se sentaron frente a él, y Celia y Jasper a cada lado de Call. Jasper empezó a hablar inmediatamente con Tamara sobre lo fantástico que era "mirar a los del Curso de Hierro cuando eras mejor que ellos". Call deseó que le dejaran solo.

-Deberíamos volver a la Galería. He oído que tienen patatas de liquen que saben a palomitas -Celia elevó la voz, dirigiéndose a Call como si fuera el grupo entero. Call recordó cuando el año anterior tuvo que ir a la Galería. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien, viendo películas y comiendo aperitivos. Entonces la Puerta de la Misión se había abierto y los guerreros del Curso de Oro habían llegado llenos de quemaduras y delirando por las heridas.

Call sacudió la cabeza.

-No, quiero un poco de tiempo para practicar más la levitación. Quizá la próxima vez.

Para ser sincero, sólo quería estar solo de nuevo. Quería tiempo para salir a buscar su equipaje y visitar a _Estrago. _

-¡Cierto, tu bolsa! ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarla? -Celia era amable y atenta, como un chihuahua feliz. Call prefirió a su lobo.

-No, prefiero estar solo -respondió.

-No le hagas caso, es un pesimista. Seguramente quiere ir solo para perderse en el bosque y quejarse de no tener amigos -le interrumpió Tamara. Call rechinó los dientes.

-Quizá si mis amigos no me avergonzaran mientras hablo con otra persona… -Call la fulminó con la mirada y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Call, no es una conversación sin dices no a todo y les cierras la boca a los demás -apuntó Aaron, introduciendo una seta en su boca-. Oh, crepes con mantequilla.

-Eso. Podríamos ser amigos -Jasper decidió meterse en la conversación y continuó llenándose la boca con pudding de barro. Call se aguantó las ganas de bufar. Aaron se levantó.

-Deberíamos ir yendo a clase, Call -dijo. Tamara asintió, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y poniéndose de pie. Call cogió su bandeja.

-¡Adiós! -se despidió Celia mientras se alejaban. Call simplemente asintió.

El Maestro Rufus les esperaba fuera del Refectorio. Estaba sentado en una silla hecha de piedra. Cuando los vio, se levantó, y la silla se derrumbó, dejando ver el suelo lleno de musgo y gemas. No parecía que allí hubiera habido nunca una silla.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Aaron cuando se subieron a un bote. Poco después estaban deslizándose por el agua.

-Ya lo veréis -Rufus miró río abajo, estirando el cuello como si buscara un pasadizo específico. El bote se paró al lado de una puerta de madera cerrada. El Maestro Rufus se bajó, deteniéndose en tierra firme y atracando el bote. Aaron y Tamara lo siguieron, ofreciéndole ayuda a Call para salir. Call ignoró sus manos extendidas y se bajó por su propio pie. No fue muy ágil, casi se cayó de boca contra las rocas de la orilla, pero logró mantenerse seco. El Maestro Rufus abrió la puerta.

Dentro, docenas de velas flotaban en el aire. Se balanceaban arriba y abajo como marionetas sin hilos. Ninguna estaba encendida. La habitación estaba iluminada sólo con el brillo del musgo y las gemas.

-Call y Tamara, vosotros estaréis aquí. Uno de vosotros intentará encender tantas velas como sea posible mientras el otro usará el agua para apagar todas las llamas. Si vuestra magia se vuelve demasiado poderosa, la magia del aire que mantiene las velas flotando se debilitará. En ese caso tendréis que trabajar juntos para mantenerlas a flote, y luego volver a encenderlas y apagarlas.

Sonaba muy fácil.

-Call, a juzgar por tu exhibición el otro día, asumo que te irá bien apagando el fuego. Tamara, tú encenderás las velas. Aaron, tú vendrás conmigo.

Aaron asintió, dirigiéndoles una mirada de disculpa mientras seguía al Maestro Rufus por un nuevo pasillo. Call miró de mala gana a Tamara, encogiéndose de hombros. Se pararon en el centro de la habitación, con las velas flotando alrededor de ellos y marcaron un área circular lo suficientemente grande para ellos, para poder estar allí sin tocar las velas. Tamara conjuró una bola de fuego en su mano, y la dividió en tres más pequeñas. Cerró sus ojos, y un soplo inusual de viento las mandó a volar, encendiendo las tres velas más próximas. Call se concentró, y tres esferas de agua flotaron sobre las velas. Call las dejó caer.

Las velas se apagaron, y el humo y el vapor se mezclaron en el aire. Entonces temblaron, luchando contra la magia del aire que las mantenía flotando. Call imaginó una nube invisible sosteniéndolas, y se estabilizaron. Cuando abrió los ojos, cinco velas estaban encendidas, y el fuego de Tamara iba encendiendo más y más. Call creó una gran bola de agua y la lanzó al aire. Empezó a llover sobre las velas, y Call tuvo que sacudirse el agua de su pelo. Tamara se rió. Tres velas estaban aún encendidas, y Call se ocupó rápidamente de ellas.

Continuaron así durante varios minutos, cada uno apuntando cada vez más alto. Pronto, Tamara pudo encender veinte velas al mismo tiempo, y Call podía extinguirlas un instante después. Se turnaron para mantener las velas en el aire. Tamara encendió una vela, y Call se concentró en ella. Parecía que la vela tenía su propia nube de lluvia. Fuego y agua lucharon para dominar, mientras el vapor formaba nubes en el aire.

-Lo sentimos -dijo Tamara, tan bajito y de improviso que Call casi perdió la concentración. Su agua flaqueó por un momento. La llama no se daba por vencida, negándose a ser apagada. Parpadeó, aún ardiendo con fuerza. El agua siguió ensañándose con ella. Las velas empezaban a descender de nuevo.

-¿El qué? -Call sabía a qué se refería, pero se mantuvo concentrado. Dividiendo su concentración, mantuvo las velas flotando y el agua lloviendo en la vela encendida. Estaba empezando a sudar.

-No nos dimos cuenta de qué era ni de que te podría hacer daño. No… -Call casi podía verla tragándose su orgullo-. No está bien. Lo estabas pasando mal y nosotros actuábamos como si lo pasáramos mal por tu culpa. No nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos empeorándolo, ¿sabes?

Ambos se desconcentraron, y el agua y la llama desaparecieron, con el vapor aún en el aire. Call frunció los labios.

-Ya, lo sé. Es sólo...que sois mis únicos amigos de verdad. No quiero que penséis que soy un bicho raro o que no puedo hacer nada. No me gusta que se compadezcan de mí. Eso no arregla nada.

La pierna de Call siempre había sido un lastre para él. Se negaba hablar con gente nueva o tener vida social por miedo al qué dirán. Era de lógica. Si la gente iba a juzgarle, él tendría miedo a eso. A veces, Call se preguntaba cómo iría todo si la gente dejara de ser tan crítica con los demás. Quizá entonces no fueran tan críticos hacia ellos mismos.

O tal vez Call se preguntaba simplemente cómo sería tener amigos.

Tamara sonrió. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y Call casi se apartó. Casi. Tamara retiró su brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo él. Encendió una vela, y reanudaron su tarea. La puerta se abrió. El Maestro Rufus estaba en el umbral, con una expresión indescifrable. Call y Tamara se distrajeron, y todas las velas cayeron al suelo. La cera fundida cubrió la mano de Call. El chico hizo una mueca, tratando de quitarse la masa medio sólida de su palma. Casi juraría que una delgada capa de piel se desprendió junto a la cera.

-Venid conmigo -les dijo el Maestro Rufus. Le siguieron nerviosos, mirándose cada vez que doblaban una esquina. Rufus los guió por un recibidor bien iluminado hasta una habitación grande. El techo era muy alto, tanto que Call apenas podía ver las estalactitas colgando como cuchillos. El suelo había sido pulido hasta quedar suave y brillante. Las joyas resplandecían en las paredes oscuras. Aaron esperaba dentro, pasándose una bola de agua de una mano a la otra como una pelota de béisbol.

-Callum, eres su contrapeso, ¿correcto? -el Maestro Rufus clavó su mirada en Call, quien se movió incómodamente al escuchar su nombre completo. Su padre sólo lo usaba cuando hacía algo mal, como usar magia. Call asintió.

-Vosotros dos trabajaréis juntos para luchar contra Tamara mientras yo os distraigo. Aaron, tú usarás magia del Caos. Tamara, tú puedes usar cualquier magia. En cuanto a Call…

Call prestó toda su atención, enderezándose.

-Tu trabajo es el más importante. Siendo el contrapeso de Aaron, debes protegerle no sólo de su adversario, sino también de sí mismo. Como esto es una sesión de entrenamiento, también tendréis que proteger a Tamara de resultar herida mientras tratáis de derrotarla. Si algo sale mal, intervendré.

Call se sintió como si hubiera cogido una serpiente pitón mucho más pesada que él y le hubieran dicho que tenía que cuidarla mientras se enrollaba alrededor de su cuello. Si hacía algo mal, la serpiente le estrangularía. Si fallaba en una sola cosa, uno o sus dos amigos resultarían heridos. Call agarró a _Miri. _El tacto familiar del frío metal le tranquilizó. A su lado, Aaron hizo desaparecer la bola de agua y algo más negro que el alquitrán y más malévolo que el Infierno apareció entre sus dedos. El Maestro Rufus se colocó junto a la puerta, y Call deseó que le hubiesen explicado cómo iba aquello del Alma, y cómo se podía usar. Parte del alma de Call estaba mojando sus pantalones.

O quizá era que parte del alma de _Constantine _estaba atemorizada de que pudieran pillarla. Call tembló.

-Empezad.

La voz del Maestro Rufus resonó en la gran caverna, rebotando en las paredes y en el altísimo techo.

Antes de que Call pudiera reaccionar, la magia del Caos de Aaron se deslizó hacia delante, como si la pitón hubiera cobrado vida. Tamara se apartó del camino, y Call aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a ella con _Miri. _El cuchillo cortó una línea invisible a través del aire. Tamara casi esprintaba hacia el otro lado de la vasta caverna. Call estiró un brazo, y una pared de piedra bloqueó su camino. Tamara casi se estrelló contra él. Call se volvió hacia Aaron.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho brillaban de un color esmeralda tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. De sus manos aún salía algo de humo negro, arremolinándose amenazante. Parecía como si todas las pesadillas y todos los monstruos de la infancia vivieran en el vórtice oscuro que se formaba en las manos de Aaron. Call trató de correr pero resultó en un intento lamentable que recordó a un potro recién nacido tratando de dar sus primeros pasos. Cuando se acercó, el vórtice se estiró, tomando la forma de unas manos que le agarraron la ropa y trataron de desgarrar su alma. Call cortó el aire con _Miri, _pero el Caos se alimentó de su pánico. Se mostraba amenazante ante sus ojos, tomando la forma de una horrible máscara, una máscara diseñada para ocultar la corrupción de las facciones, pero que jamás podría ocultar la corrupción del alma Call miró a los ojos del Enemigo, a sus miedos. Ante sus ojos, la máscara se convirtió en su propia cara.

Una versión oscura y humeante de si mismo alcanzó sus manos e introdujo un brazo en el pecho de Call, que se encorvó, tosiendo y ahogándose cuando el humo negro empezó a salir de sus labios. La oscuridad le rodeó, y pudo sentir su poder. Casi se rindió al Caos, para poder quedarse con un poco de ese poder. Call estaba envuelto en el Caos, ¿pero dónde estaba su alma?

Gritó, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Recordó todas las veces que algo bueno le había pasado.

Sintió la lucha interna, toda la determinación que tenía de seguir viviendo a pesar de todo. Sintió todo el odio y el miedo que estrujaban el corazón. Sus inseguridades habían levantado murallas de Caos que bloqueaban su alma.

A lo mejor Constantine había estado viviendo dentro de él porque estaba destruyendo lentamente su propia alma sin darse cuenta. A lo mejor Call le había dejado entrar. Quizá siempre había estado ahí, alimentando los miedos de Call y debilitando su alma para poder apoderarse de él.

El humo se aclaró, y se encontró mirando a la cara de Aaron.

-¡Espabila, Call! -gritó el chico rubio. Call no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo. Nunca había sentido a Aaron haciéndole un placaje. Aaron le daba golpes en el pecho de Call, sacudiéndolo hasta que el humo se dispersó. El maestro Rufus tenía un gesto sombrío en su rostro..

-Practicaremos de nuevo -ordenó, saliendo de allí y dejando a Aaron, Tamara y Call mirándose unos a otros en shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y ninguno de ellos habló. El silencio de mil palabras no pronunciadas pesó como una losa en toda la habitación. Call estaba tirado en el suelo, lánguido y frío. Se sentía como si algo se hubiera congelado dentro de él y luego se hubiera hecho pedazos, y los carámbanos estuvieran perforándole el corazón. Aaron se sentó, mirándose las temblorosas manos. Tamara estaba apoyada contra la pared que Call había creado.

-¿Qué ha sido _eso? _-jadeó Tamara. Se separó de la pared, y sus pisadas hicieron eco al acercarse. Se sentó al lado de Call.

-N-no lo sé. Creo que estaba tratanto de devorar mi alma -Call pudo notar que estaba temblando. Aún estaba frío. Era como si estuviera temblando por la tormenta de su interior; una guerra por el control de su cuerpo. Call dudó de que pudiera andar ni siquiera un paso.

-¿Cómo es posible? El alma es el contrapeso del Caos, ¿no debería haber servido para contrarrestarlo? -la cara de Tamara le recordó a la de Sherlock Holmes tratando de resolver un misterio-. Quizá sea como una guerra que ocurre dentro de Call.

Empezó a hablar para sí misma, tratando de usar su conocimiento para resolver el cubo de Rubix de ese misterio.

-¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si el Caos hubiera ganado? -la voz ahogada de Aaron sonó como si estuviera a muchos kilómetros. Era apenas un susurro, tan callado que parecía que eran las cavernas ventosas quienes hablaban. Los ojos del chico se habían vuelto más claros, a causa de las lágrimas contenidas-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Call no pudiera pelear? ¿Y si me hubiera vuelto demasiado poderoso-

MATA AL NIÑO. Esas palabras golpeaban la mente de Call, como un cincel en la roca. Tres sílabas resonaban en su mente junto a los latidos de su corazón, una y otra vez. Call se sintió enfermo.

-Yo soy tu Contrapeso. Te dije que te ayudaría y no me importa resultar herido -la voz temblorosa de Call hizo eco detrás de él. Hizo una mueca-. Volvamos a nuestra habitación.

Se levantó con dificultad, temblando, antes de que ninguno de los otros pudiera protestar.

Call no pudo dormir. Aaron y Tamara habían acordado no ir a cenar. Call estuvo evitándolos hasta el toque de queda. Y ahora contemplaba el oscuro techo. Estaba demasiado silencioso, y las sombras se movían como si el Caos viviera entre ellas. Call deseó que _Estrago _estuviera allí.

Call se sentó. Todavía no se había ido. ¡Tanto su mochila como _Estrago _seguían fuera, en alguna parte! Call se levantó de la cama, con ese propósito sobreponiéndose a su miedo. Se deslizó hacia la puerta. La típica música chula de las series de espías sonó en su cabeza mientras se escabullía silenciosamente como un ninja, fuera de la habitación. James Bond no tenía nada que hacer a su lado. Pero claro, la mesa contra la que se golpeó el dedo del pie pensaba de otra manera. Un ruidoso golpe sonó en la habitación, y las maldiciones de Call atravesaron la noche. El eco casi le hizo pronunciar otra tanda de palabras que no tenía permitido decir delante de su padre.

-¿Te marchas, no? -susurró la voz de Aaron en la oreja de Call, y su mano cayó sobre su hombro. Call dio un bote.

-¿Cómo has hecho _eso? _-Call se sacudió la mano invisible de Aaron. Las sombras se retiraron para revelar un par de ojos preocupados.

-¿Te marchas? -le presionó Aaron, entrecerrando los ojos en pequeñas y espeluznantes rendijas. Cuando habló, sus dientes atraparon la luz que emitían las brillantes paredes.

-¡No! Sólo voy a dar un paseo. ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Te ha enseñado Rufus cómo desaparecer? -susurró Call, tratando de que su voz no hiciera eco.

-He usado la magia del Caos para ocultarme. Es...frío y aterrador, pero funciona -Aaron lo demostró desaparecieron de nuevo. Call retrocedió, esperando que las sombras no volvieran a por él. Aaron reapareció, temblando. Call no sabía si de miedo o agotamiento.

-Rufus me enseñó el año pasado. No creo que me deje usarlo más veces. No quieren que su preciado Makaris sufra daños -la voz de Aaron tenía malicia contenida, como si lamentara su libertad-. Bien, ¿dónde vamos a ir?

Sonrió, y se marchó rápidamente. Call podría haberlo perdido si no fuera algo que sentía casi todos los días de su vida. Cuando la gente le preguntaba si quería que fueran más despacio, como si eso fuera a hacer que su pierna estuviera mejor. Aaron quería la libertad tanto como Call. Los grilletes de Call eran su pierna, los de Aaron, su propio poder.

-_¿Nosotros? _

-No esperarías que te dejara salir ahí fuera tú solo, ¿verdad? Podrías reventar algo o perderte y ser comido por los lobos -Aaron arrastró a Call hacia el vestíbulo.

El Magisterium estaba en silencio, y las sombras se aferraban a las paredes. Call recordó cuando se había escabullido y había encontrado a Jasper estudiando minuciosamente en la biblioteca. Se preguntó si estaría despierto, tratando de encontrar algún antiguo secreto sobre cómo convertir gente en setas mágicas. Call deseó que estuviera dormido. Dudó de que pudiera hacer un hongo que se viera bien, aunque fuera un tipo divertido.

Call y Aaron caminaron atravesando las salas vacías, y sus pisadas reemplazaban cualquier conversación. Los cristales y el musgo refulgía en las paredes. Aaron sostenía una pequeña llama en su mano, y Call dejaba caer piedras. Con una pequeña ayuda de la magia de la Tierra, empezaron a brillar como si fueran de neón. Si se perdían, no iba a ser por su culpa. El río se estrellaba contra las rocas, erosionándolas lentamente. Call deseó que aquello no ocurriera pronto; nadaba fatal. Incluso con la magia del Agua, se hundiría como una piedra y se ahogaría.

Cada vez que doblaban una esquina, Aaron usaba su magia oscura para cubrirlos con un delgado velo. Y cada vez que pasaba eso, Call sentía como dedos afilados arañándole la espalda. Cuando Aaron decidió que no había moros en la cosa, continuaron andando. Call se alegraba de la luz de Aaron. Si no la hubiera tenido, seguramente se habría tropezado y empalado con alguna estalagmita.

Las salas del Magisterium estaban frías, y Call se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que debería haber traído un abrigo. El agua goteaba desde el techo, haciendo ruidos fantasmales cuando golpeaba el suelo. Algunos charcos chisporroteaban con una ácida luz verde. El aire húmedo se pegaba a su alrededor como si fuera niebla, haciéndole tener más frío. Call caminó tan cerca como pudo del fuego de Aaron sin quemarse.

Tras quince minutos de deambular a través de las salas, finalmente se detuvieron frente a la Puerta de la Misión. Las pesadas puertas de hierro parecían premonitorias en la oscuridad, iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Grabadas en el hierro, las palabras _Conocimiento y acción son lo mismo _se burlaban de él, cerniéndose sobre su cabeza.

-Ábrelas, yo mantendré la luz encendida y vigilaré -susurró Aaron, escudriñando los oscuros corredores. Call decidió no preguntar cómo Aaron esperaba que abriera las puertas, y se adelantó unos pasos, poniendo una mano en el frío metal.

"_El metal viene de la tierra. Si la tierra puede atar, quizá también pueda liberar". _Call cerró los ojos, e imaginó a las puertas abriéndose. _Silenciosamente, _añadió, forzando a las bisagras a no hacer ruido. El aire alrededor de él aumentó de temperatura, y Call sintió el candado abrirse en su mente. Las puertas se balancearon libres, abriéndose sin más ruido que un leve chirrido. Call y Aaron salieron a la noche.

Fuera, la temperatura aumentó en unos diez grados. El clima aún se mantenía en el calor veraniego. Una brisa leve alborotó el ya de por sí desordenado pelo de Call. Una débil luz plateada se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles, pero Aaron no extinguió su llama.

-Entonces, asumo que no hemos salido sólo a buscar ardillas caotizadas, ¿no? -preguntó Aaron. Luego añadió, en un tono más callado y pensativo-. ¿Dónde está _Estrago? _

Call sonrió.

-Créeme, él mismo nos encontrará. Y cuando lo haga, intenta no quemar el bosque otra vez -Call le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro, y Aaron le devolvió uno más fuerte. Al menos no le había pegado con el fuego.

Caminaron un poco más. Las pisadas de Aaron eran silenciosas, pero la manera irregular de andar de Call apartaba rocas y palos bajo sus pies. Call agarró a _Miri. _Aaron aumentó la luz, escudriñando las sombras más oscuras.

-¿Buscamos algo más? -el susurro de Aaron apenas pudo oírse por encima del viento. Call y Aaron se pusieron espalda contra espalda, Call con su cuchillo y Aaron con su fuego.

-Me dejé la mochila en alguna parte del bosque. Esperemos que no se haya quemado. La ropa interior que dan en el Magisterium es muy incómoda.

Aaron soltó un bufido.

-Encantador. Así que vamos a explorar el bosque en medio de la noche, rodeados de animales caotizados, por el bien de tus calzoncillitos de algodón.

-¡Es ropa interior, no soy un bárbaro! -Call esperó que Aaron no decidiera que era lo suficientemente molesto como para prenderle fuego.

-Alégrate de que Tamara no esté aquí. Estaría quejándose de lo estúpido que es esto, y de que no quiere saber nada sobre tus _calzoncillos -_Aaron puso todo el sarcasmo posible en su susurro.

Unas cuantas ramitas se rompieron, y por una vez Call estaba seguro de que no había sido él. Aaron movió la llama, y ardió tan cerca de la cara de Call que sus ojos se humedecieron.

_-¿Estrago? -_preguntó Call entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto como para que el eco resonara en la noche. Una bandada de pájaros voló por encima de sus cabezas, con sus siluetas recortándose contra las estrellas. Call deseó que no fueran caotizados, pero lo cierto es que estaba más preocupado de que se le cagaran en la cabeza.

Aaron barrió con la luz la zona que había ante ellos, y algo brilló en el bosque. Dos ojos rojos chispeantes parpadearon, y una sombra saltó desde los arbustos. Call aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo. Su pie izquierdo seguía plantado firmemente en el suelo.

Un puma adulto miraba a Call directamente a los ojos.

-¡Dame a _Miri_! -casi gritó Aaron, palmeando frenéticamente a Call en el hombro.

-¿Qué? ¡_Miri _es mía! ¡Tú tienes la magia del Caos! -Aaron temblaba visiblemente, y sus dedos se crispaban cada vez que golpeaba el hombro de Call. Mientras, el puma estaba agazapado, seguramente pensando en lo estúpidos que eran aquellos críos y lo bien que sabrían cuando se comiera sus tripas.

-¿Quieres morir? ¡Dame a _Miri _y ocúpate de la luz! -con una floritura de su mano, quedaron cubiertos de oscuridad. _Miri _centelleó en la plateada luz de la luna cuando Aaron se la arrebató a Call. Call apenas pudo ver su sombra mientras corría hacia la línea de los árboles.

Las manos de Call estallaron en llamas, y el calor le produjo un agradable hormigueo en la pie. Call estaba solo, cojo y desarmado contra un gato que estaba a punto de comérselo vivo.

-Lindo gatito.

El puma respondió con un gruñido. En su boca abierta había dientes blancos y afilados, perfectos para devorar cosas del tamaño de Call. El animal se inclinó. Bajo su piel se perfilaron sus ágiles músculos. Call parpadeó, y las garras del puma azotaron su rostro antes incluso de que pudiera procesar el movimiento. Call se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo sentado al suelo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de extinguir el fuego en sus manos antes de tocar el suelo con ellas. Los guijarros se le enterraron en la carne. Levantó la vista, y su corazón pareció salírsele del pecho ante lo que vio.

Tres afiladas garras arañaron la oscuridad, a milímetros de distancia de _Estrago. _El sonido del metal llenó el aire, y Aaron detuvo el ataque con la hoja de _Miri. _Cortó limpiamente una de las garras, y la sangre empezó a manar de la herida. Parecía petróleo en medio de la noche. El puma rugió mientras la sangre rezumaba de su herida abierta. _Estrago _gruñó, atacando al ojo del puma. En la cara del animal aparecieron tres cuchilladas que empezaron a sangrar, cegándolo de un ojo. Call casi sintió simpatía por él. Una parte suya tampoco funcionaba demasiado bien. Retrocedió, invocando a la magia del Fuego para traer luz al mundo.

Aaron saltó hacia atrás cuando las garras del puma cortaron la tela de su camisa de algodón. Call hizo una mueca cuando Aaron cayó al suelo. Corrió, apagando el fuego de una mano para poder alcanzar a Aaron. _Estrago _ y el puma gruñían y luchaban detrás de él.

La sangre de Aaron se escurrió entre los dedos de Call cuando éste puso una mano en el estómago de su amigo.

-Es sólo un arañazo, Call. No me va a pasar nada -los ojos de Aaron brillaban, y Call decidió fingir que no era por las lágrimas.

-Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías? Deja de hacerte el héroe y déjame curarte -Call cogió unos puñados de hierba, esperando que no estuviera comiendo bichos cuando se los metió en la boca. Masticó el pegote de hierba, que tenía un sabor dulzón. Algo burbujeó dentro de él, la magia de la Tierra esperando a ser liberada. Oyó a _Estrago _proferir un gruñido quejumbroso, y se concentró aún más. Cuando estuvo listo, liberó el poder. Mantuvo la llama en una mano y curó a Aaron con la otra.

Aaron se retorció y jadeó mientras su herida se curaba y la piel volví a juntarse. Call pudo sentir algo oscuro y siniestro saliendo de dentro de Aaron, intentando formar una barrera defensiva. Aaron gritó, alejándose varios metros y haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo. Temblaba, y algunas sombras más oscuras que el crepúsculo revoloteaban a su alrededor, ocultándole de la vista. Cada parte del cuerpo de Call le decía que corriera, que abandonara a Aaron. Call avanzó, hundiendo una mano en la oscuridad. Su fuego se había apagado debido a su pánico, y no podía ver nada. El frío atenazó su brazo, como el roble venenoso ahogando el tronco de un árbol. Call reunió todo su coraje, toda su _alma, _y alcanzó a Aaron con su mente.

Aguantó la respiración, cerrando los ojos. Aaron había ayudado a Call, ahora le tocaba a Call hacer su trabajo. Le había prometido a Aaron que sería su Contrapeso, y había dicho que no le importaba si moría.

Call encontró el brazo de Aaron, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas. Pudo sentir el alma de Aaron parpadear como si fuera una llama moribunda. Call presionó más fuerte, aferrándose a ese inestable pulso de luz. Se encendió, se hizo más fuerte, y Call tiró de él. Se sintió como una correa que uniera a Call con Aaron. Call abrió los ojos.

El Caos se había retirado, y Aaron estaba arrodillado, agarrando la mano de Call como un salvavidas. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, y la mano de Aaron estaba pegajosa y febril.

-Me has cogido -Aaron levantó la mirada lentamente.

Call sonrió levemente, tirando de Aaron para que se levantara.

-Nos hemos cogido el uno al otro. Como la plaga.

Aaron se apoyó pesadamente en Call, y éste tuvo que sostenerle antes de que su pierna se rompiera.

-Qué gracioso, Call. Si pudiera mover bien los brazos, te pegaría.

_Estrago _y el puma caminaban en círculos, gruñendo. _Estrago _cojeaba, y el ojo del puma estaba cegado. Aaron le dio _Miri _a Call. Call avanzó, y _Estrago _se le acercó. Call abrazó el cuello del lobo, enterrando sus dedos en el suave pelaje y los poderosos músculos de debajo. _Estrago _gimió y se sentó al lado de Call, mirando al puma con sus ojos en espiral. Call sostuvo a _Miri _en posición defensiva, y el puma lo miró con su ojo bueno, que no dejaba de girar. Finalmente se retiró, metiéndose en el bosque. Call envainó a _Miri _y conjuró de nuevo al fuego.

Aaron estaba de pie tras él, con aspecto de caerse al suelo a la más mínima brisa. El cielo estaba empezando a clarear, y Call se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

-Vamos, es hora de dormir -Call dejó que Aaron le pasara el brazo por los hombros, soportando su peso lo mejor que podía. _Estrago _se quedó al lado de Aaron, como si supiera que algo iba mal. Aaron ya no sangraba, pero su camisa seguía rota y ensangrentada.

-Dormir -repitió, apático.

Así que se pusieron en camino, con Call sosteniendo a duras penas la luz en una mano y sosteniendo el peso de Aaron con la otra. _Estrago _cojeaba casi al mismo tiempo que Call. Tendría que curarlo después.

Cuando regresaron a la Puerta de la Misión, la claridad era suficiente para que Call pudiera verla sin necesidad de la llama. Call vio la puerta abierta, y se alegró de haberla dejado así.

-El pequeño espía está de vuelta con nuestro héroe herido y…_¿un demonio? _Call, ¿cómo vas a salir de ésta?

A Call se le cayó el alma a los pies. Alguien salió de entre las sombras.

-Jasper.


End file.
